BACK OFF, SHE'S MINE!
by Mastertamari
Summary: Sasuke's new at Konoha high school of art, and hated it from the moment he stepped in. But after meeting a certain Inoue girl, he never wants to leave, but he's not the only one after her, and if thats not bad enough, Yuna's gay.


Tamari:Hey everyone, sorry i've been busy rewriting chapter 3 for Will You Ever Love, and chapter 2 for I Love You Yuna Inoue, and Konoha academy.

Tamari:I do not own any of the Naruto characters, or music. I only own Yuna, Rikku, Lulu, Miko, Lita, Tohru, Diva, Yumi, Dmaru, Daniece, Yuko and i think thats all.

Tamari:Im not sure who Yuna's going to be with.

Summary: Sasuke's new at Konoha high school of art, and hated it from the moment he stepped in. But after meeting a certain Inoue girl, he never wants to leave. But hes not the only one after her, and if thats not bad enough, Yuna's gay.

Warning:Bad language, sexual scenes, Oocness, Yuri, Yaoi, Hentai, violents and more.

Pairings: SasuYuna, NaruYuna, KibaYuna, Slight SakuSasu, Slight SasuKarin, GaaYuna, NejiYuna, SaiYuna, ShikaYuna, ItaYuna, ShinoYuna, Slight YunaIno, Some YunaSaku, Slight YunaHina, OthersYuna, LeeTen, SuiKarin, JugoMiko, KakashixShizune, and thats all for now.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**'Inner thoughts'**

_'Flashbacks/dreams/texts/emails/songs-music'_

* * *

><p>XXxBACK OFF, SHE'S MINExXX<p>

Chapter 1: Welcome to Konoha high school of art

* * *

><p><p>

"Welcome to Konoha high school of art."Sasuke sighed and tried to ignore the pink headed girl.

"I know you'll love it here. The teachers are nice, and everybody here is just great."Sakura said and stepped closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed again. He only asked her could she show him were the princepal's office was, not to give him a tour.

He really wondered what he said to make her think he was interested in her.

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback).<em>

_Sasuke stepped out of his dark blue 2010 prius car, after parking it in the school parking lot. He grabbed his bookbag and swang it over his shoulder. He than walked over to the fountain. The school was huge (A/N it is the bested high school in the country). It had perfect landscaping, from trees, to bushes, to flowers all around, it even had a big fountain that was placed in the middle._

_Konoha high school of art was a private school. It had big pointy gates that surround the school, and their was guards on almost every side. The students that go there were gived school 'ID', they had to show them to the guards if they even wanted to get in. They even had one of those toll bridges things (You show them your ID instead of giving them money)._

_Sasuke sighed and looked around. He didnt know where he was suppose to go, and how big this school was, he knew he would get lost._

_He stopped looking around when he spotted a girl with short cherry blossom pink hair and emerald eyes, she was wearing a long sleeve light pink shirt, with some dark pink jeans, white boots, gold and pink necklaces and bralets, and pink heart shaped earrings, and to top it all off she had a pink and white bookbag._

_Sasuke stopped and stared (Lol), wondering if he really should ask her. With a another sigh he walked over to her._

_"Excuse me, i was wondering if you can show me to the main office?"Sasuke asked nicely._

_Sakura turned around, ready to give this guy a piece of her mind, but stopped as soon as she saw him. Sakura felt her heart stop, this boy infront of her was fucking hot! He had short raven colored hair, that was spike up, and looked like a ducks butt in the back, he was about 6'1-6'2 maybe more, he had a nice well buit body, he was pale, and his eyes were black like onyx. He was wearing a white V necked shirt that showed off part of his pale chest, dark blue jean, black jacket, and a black and dark blue bookbag._

_Even though it was a private school, they get to wear their own clothes. Their even allowed to wear their own gym clothes, as long as its a short sleeve T shirt, the shorts couldn't go any lower than the knee, skechers, and below the knees socks._

_Sakura blushed and started to play with her hair._

_"S-sure."Sakura answered._

_"Haruno Sakura (its Sakura Haruno, but they say it in the japanese way)."Sakura said and smiled._

_"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke."Sasuke said and put his hands in his pocket._

_Sakura giggled and started walking to the school's building frort entrance._

_"Well, lets get started, hmm Sasuke-kun."Sakura giggled again and started walking._

_Sasuke rolled his eyes, but followed._

_(End of flashback)_

__

* * *

><p><p>

Sasuke shooked his head, could she really take that as a 'i-like-you'.

"So, Sasuke-kun i know we just met and all, but do you wa-."Sakura started.

"No, now please take me to the main office."Sasuke said rudely, his eyebrow twitching badly.

"O-oh, ok."Sakura and looked down at the floor.

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes.

'Oh well, maybe now she wont annoy me.'Sasuke thought and hoped.

"Ok Sasuke-kun i get it."Sakura said, her voice full of saddest.

**'FINALLY!'Sasuke's** inner thoughts shouted.

"We can take it slow, if you want."Sakura said and smiled.

'DAMN!'Sasuke thought.

* * *

><p>(On the other side of school).<p>

"HEY YUNA!"Shouted a boy with short dark brown hair that was spiked up all over his head, he had tan skin and red triangles tattoos on his cheeks, he was wearing a black shirt that had the sleeves ripped off, buggie dark brown jeans, a black necklace that had a dog fang attached to it, a black sweatband on his right arm, and a brown book bag.

Yuna turned around to look at her friend, who had his hands on his knee and was panting hard.

Yuna was wearing a long sleeve light grey off the shoulder shirt that showed her belly button, you could see her black bra straps, she had on same light blue jeans that had rips in them, a dark purple belt, and 3 inch just below the knee black boots, she had 2 grey and 2 silver bralets on each of her arms, white hoop earrings, a eclipse amulet that was a dried up blood red color and a silver necklace, and a dark purple shoulder bag. She had long light purple hair that looked like a purple aubretia flower, it was up in a long pony tail that reached her butt and had a nice bang on the left side of her face, it was big but it didnt cover her eye. Her eyes were a werid dried up blood color, and she had creamy ivory skin.

"So, whats up?"Yuna asked and closed her locker.

"I got two tickets to Fuji Q Highland."Kiba said with a toothy grin.

"No way, how did you get those!" Yuna asked and playfully punched Kiba in the arm.

Kiba laughed and gave the tickets to Yuna.

"Well, you know my sister Hana new boyfriend right?"Kiba asked Yuna.

"The one that has the mohawk right?"

"Yeah, so they were going to go to Fuji Q Highland, but they got into this fight and broke up, and Hana gave the tickets to me."Kiba finished.

"Wow."Yuna mumbled and gave the tickets back to Kiba. Kiba took the tickets and put them in his book bag.

"So you wanna go with me?"Kiba asked with hope in his eyes.

"Its a date."Yuna said with a smile, and walked off.

Kiba know she didnt mean date as in 'date', but still he wasn't going to gave up.

Kiba has had a thing for Yuna ever sense they were kids, he know he liked her, he always like to make her laugh and smile, and they are always there for each other, and their was the time when they were 11 and played spin the bottle and it landed on them, after that Kiba couldn't stop loving her.

"KIBA HURRY UP!"Kiba snapped out his thoughts and looked at Yuna, who was halfway down the hall.

"HEY, WAIT UP!"Kiba shouted and ran after her.

* * *

><p>(At the cafeteria)<p>

Sasuke sighed and sat down at the table, with his food on the table.

It hasn't even been 1 day since Sasuke stepped inside Konoha school of art, and already were girls saying "SASUKE-KUN I LOVE YOU!", or "SASUKE-KUN MARRY ME!", oh, and lets not forget "SASUKE, I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABY!".

Sasuke shooked his head. 'Damn, why do they have to be so annoying.' Sasuke thought.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sasuke sighed and looked down at the girl, who was now attached to his arm. The girl had mid back hot pink hair (It looks hot pink to me) and eyes, and wore glasses. The girl was wearing a navy blue shirt that had gold flowers on it, a long hot pink skirt, and gold 5 inch heels.

Sasuke didnt know if he should be pleased or annoyed, he desided that he felt both.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, did you miss me?"The girl asked, and rubbed her (flat) chest against his arm.

Sasuke sighed.

"No, now let go of my arm Karin."Sasuke demanded.

"Yeah Karin, Sasuke doesn't want aids or any other STDS you got."Said a boy with short light blue hair, and purple eyes. The guy was wearing a purple T shirt, dark grey jeans, and was carrying a big long sword on his back.

"SHUT UP SUIGETSU!"Karin shouted and hit him on the head. She hit him so hard, that his head fell off and there was water all over the table and floor, but after a few seconds his head grow right back, then the two of them went back to fighting.

A boy with orange hair and red eyes sat down at the table, along with a girl, who had long red hair and aqua eyes. The boy was wearing a white T shirt, and navy blue jeans. The girl was wearing a long white sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans, and and white and blue sneakers.

"So Sasuke, how has it been?"The boy asked.

"I've had better mornings."Sasuke answered and sighed.

"That bad?"The girl asked him.

Sasuke nodded and pushed his food away from him.

"So Jugo, how have you and Miko been doing?"Sasuke asked the boy known as Jugo.

Miko (In my Shippuden stories, she a part of Hebi/Take) blushed and started playing with her food, while Jugo justed smile. It was a known facted that the two was a thing, but she couldn't stop blushing everytime someone bought it up.

"Were doing just fine, thank you for asking."Jugo replied.

"Umm, Sasuke-kun who is she?"Sasuke turned his head to the voice, and found Sakura standing there. And then he looked down at his arm.

'Oh yeah, i forgot that Karin was still holding my arm.'Sasuke thought, then a plan came into his head.

"Shes my girlfriend."Sasuke answered and crossed his arms over his chest.

Sakura eyes widden and she opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Yeah, so way dont you get lost loser."Karin said and stood up infrort of Sakura, with her hands on her hips.

Sakura snapped out of whatever spell she was in, and glared at Karin.

'WHAT DID THAT BITCH CALL ME!'Sakura thought and balled up her fist.

"What did you call me."Sakura mumbled, her hair covering her eyes.

"I called you a loser, now get lost, cant you see Sasuke-kun doesn't want you!"Karin shouted and punched Sakura in the face.

The hit came so fast that Sakura didnt have time to stop it, so she went flying into another table.

* * *

><p><p>

Sasuke knew that Karin could that care of herself, she could sense others chakra and she was great at controlling it, so she was fine against Sakura (Sasuke thinks).

Karin bought up her fist, really to give Sakura the beatting of a life time. But as she bought her fist down to punch Sakura, her fist was caught in someones hand.

Karin eyes widden.

'What the hell, she moved so fasted that i didnt even sense her.'Karin thought and glared at the girl holding her fist.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! LET GO OF ME!"Karin yelled and started struggling, but the hold on her fist just got tighter. Karin winced in pain and stop moving.

"I appreciate it, if you didnt hurt my friends."The girl said, her voice low and calm.

Karin raised an eyebrow at her.

"OH YEAH, WELL WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO IF I DONT!"Karin shouted and bought her other fist up to punch the girl, but her fist was caught in the other hand.

The girl lifted her head up and glared at Karin. Karin's eyes widden when she looked into her eyes, the girls eyes were so, so...bloody, and the glare she gave Karin made her want to go crawl under a rock, it was even more terrifying than the Uchiha death glare. Karin felt her heart stop and her body go week, she was frozen, she didnt even feel when her hands were released.

* * *

><p>By now anyone in the cafeteria were watching and waiting to see what happens next.<p>

The girl turned to Sakura and offer her a hand up.

"Are you ok?"The girl asked Sakura and pulled her up to her feet.

Sakura dusted herself off and placed a hand on her now bruised cheek.

"Yeah, thanks Yuna."Sakura said and smiled.

Yuna nodded and placed her hand on Sakura's upper arm, and led her to their table.

* * *

><p>Karin walked back over to her table and sat down without saying a word. Her eyes were full of fear and her body was shaking, for once Suigetsu didnt say anything. Everyone at the table was looking at her, well almost everyone. Sasuke had his eyes on a certain Inoue girl.<p>

Sasuke was in a state of shock, not from Karin losing, but from that girls beauty. She was gorgeous, her hair, her eyes, her skin, her EVERYTHING! Sasuke has never seen a girl so beautiful as her before.

'Yuna, huh.'Sasuke thought and smirked.

'Maybe this school wont be so bad after all.'Sasuke inner thoughts said.

* * *

><p>Yuna and Sakura sat down at their table. Yuna reached out and took Sakura's hand off her cheek.<p>

Sakura winced, but didnt make any movement to stop her.

Yuna looked at the big purple bruise on Sakura's cheek and frowned.

Sakura show this and pulled away from Yuna.

"Really Yuna im fine, it will be gone in two or three weeks, so no worries."Sakura said and put her hands infront of herself to keep her and Yuna apant.

Yuna bought her hand up to Sakura's bruised cheek and placed it there, and then Yuna bought her face closer to Sakura's.

Sakura eyes widden and a hervy blush spread a crossed her face. Sakura looked down at the ground, avoiding eye contact with her. After a second Sakura glanced up at Yuna, and found her breath caught in her throut.

Sakura had to admit Yuna was beautiful, Yuna had a body that girls when sell their souls to have, and eyes that you could get losted in for hours, and her hair was smooth and soft you justed wantn't to run your hand through it.

What Sakura would gave to be Yuna.

Yuna stopped, her lips 3 inches away from Sakura's. Sakura felt frozen, she could feel Yuna's breath on her lips, Sakura had the need to lead forward and press her pink lips on to Yuna's soft rosie ones.

Yuna's hand began to glow white, a few seconds later the bruise on Sakura's face was gone. Yuna pulled away from Sakura and placed her hands down on the table.

"There you go, all better."Yuna said and started eating her food.

Sakura rubbed her cheek, and didnt feel pain.

"T-thanks."Sakura said, the blush still on her face.

Yuna nodded.

Sakura pouted and touched her lips.

'Why didnt she kiss me.'Sakura thought, then blushed and shook her head, when she realize what she was thinking.

'NO NO NO! Im not gay, so stop thinking like that Sakura.'Sakura thought and picked up her fork and started eating, along with the others.

* * *

><p>(With Sasuke).<p>

Sasuke couldn't stop thinking of Yuna. Its even harder to stop thinking about her, when shes in almost every one of his classes. But something about Yuna seemed off, Sasuke couldn't put his finger on it though.

"Hey Sasuke, the shows about to start."Suigetsu said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, he didnt even know why he agreed to come to this thing, it was just some person that sings almost ever week.

They were in the schools auditorium, it had hundreds of chairs and a huge stage infrort. Almost every student and teacher was there. On stage was a drum set, a microphone infrort, and speakers all around.

After a minute, three boys walked out on stage, one had a guitar, the other one had a bass guitar, and the less one had drum sticks and went and sat down in the drum chair (infrort of the drums, of course). The one on the bass went and stood on the left side, and the one with the guitar stood on the right side.

The crowd cheers got louder.

Sasuke rolled his eyes again. 'Whats the big deal about this person anyway.'Sasuke thought and crossed his arms.

Then she walked out on stage, Sasuke's eyes widden as he saw Yuna walk over to the mic and take it into her hand.

* * *

><p>Yuna closed her eyes. The music started playing, and Yuna opened her eyes and mouth and started singing.<p>

(Aly and Aj Protecting Me).

You, You're always there for me when i need you most.

Day and night you're by my side. Protecting me. When

i feel like crashing down you seem to be around.

There you are you're not that far cause.

Whenever, Where ever baby, You'll protect me. No matter

what! Hold me tight with all your might. And you'll never let me go.

Protecting me (protecting me).

* * *

><p>Sasuke's eyes widden, her voice it was, it was...breath taking. Her voice was soft and calm, but full of emotions and power. It was just amazing.<p>

* * *

><p>You listen to me when, I speak out loud and you. You know right<p>

when my heart's been bent. When my lifes tumbling around,

You take me off the ground. You tell me everythings ok!

Whenever, Where ever baby, You'll protect me. No matter

what! Hold me tight with all your might! And you'll never let me go.

You'll never let me go, You'll never let me go, You'll never let me go.

When its my turn (My turn) To help you out (Help you out).

I gladly lift you up without a doubt...

(Whenever!) Whenever, Where ever baby, You'll protect me.

No matter what! Hold me tight with all your might! And you'll

never let me go!(Let me go). Whenever, where ever baby,

I'll protect you no matter! Hold you tight with all my might.

And I'll never let you go! (Let you go). You, You're always

there for me when i need you most. Day and night you're by

my side. Protecting me, (Protecting me), Protecting me.

The music stopped and everyone was clapping and cheering.

* * *

><p>Yuna smiled, and blow a kiss out to the crowd and walked off stage.<p>

* * *

><p>(With Yuna).<p>

Yuna was outside with the other, they were outside for gym.

Yuna had on a dark purple T shirt that had the words in black 'look-but-dont-touch' on it, she had on short black thigh shorts, and black and dark purple sneakers, her hair was in two piggy tails.

"HEYYY!"Yuna turned her head to the voice, but all she saw was a orange flash, and then she was lift up and bear hugged.

"You were awesome!"The boy said and hugged her tighter. The boy had blonde hair that was spiked and untidy all over his head, and blue like the sky and ocean eyes, sun kissed skin, and he had three whiskers on each cheek. He was wearing a black T shirt with a orange fox that had nine tails on it, orange shorts, and white and orange sneakers.

Yuna laughed and hugged him back.

"Ok, ok, put me down Naruto."Yuna giggled and tried to get out of his hold.

Naruto pouted, but let her go.

"Its not a big deal, you hear me sing every week."Yuna laughed out, and put some of her hair behide her ear.

"I know but today, you were like on fire or something, and you looked super hot!"Naruto said then laughed and rubbed the back of his head, a pink blush appeared on his cheeks.

Yuna smiled and sat down on the bench, she patted the seat next to her. Naruto sat down next to Yuna, and put his arm on Yuna's shoulder. Yuna laughed and lead into his touch.

Naruto laughed and hold Yuna closer to his body.

"Hey, hey hey, save some love for me!"Kiba said and sat next on the other seat next to Yuna. He had on a dark brown T shirt, black shorts, and white and black sneakers.

"Here."Yuna giggled and hugged Kiba.

"Sup dude."Kiba grinned and high fived Naruto.

Naruto liked Yuna too, at first he liked Sakura, but when he asked her out, she rejected him, and Yuna was there to help him get over it. Naruto know that Kiba liked Yuna, just like he knows that Naruto likes her, but they both agreed that they wont fight or something like that over her, and they agreed that they would stay friends no matter which one she picked.

"So, hey Yuna, you going to try out for the soccer team?"Kiba asked.

"Would, but im to busy, but you guys should try."Yuna smiled and looked at them.

Kiba and Naruto both frowned, they wantn't Yuna to be on the same them.

"Well i was thinking about it, but im to busy too."Kiba said and and put his arms behide his head.

"Yeah, me too."Naruto said and nodded.

Yuna frowned at them, and than smiled when a thought popped into her head.

"Well, thats to bad."Yuna started and nodded, Kiba and Naruto nodded along."Because for some werid reason, i think guy who play soccer are HOT!"Yuna said and smirked.

Naruto and Kiba stopped nodded, and looked at each other, then at Yuna.

"You know what, i think im going to try out for soccer after all!"Naruto said and grinned big.

Kiba nodded his head. "Yeah, i can make room."Kiba said and stood up.

"Come on Naruto, we got some training to do!"Kiba shouted and pumped his fist in the air.

Naruto stood and pumped his fist with Kiba.

"See ya later Yun!"Naruto and Kiba yelled and ran to the soccer field.

* * *

><p>Little did they know a certain Uchiha, was listening to their conversion.<p>

* * *

><p>(With Sasuke).<p>

Sasuke walked from around the corner, were Yuna and the guys were talking.

Sasuke had a smirk on his face.

**'Well, it looks like were going out for soccer.'Sasuke's** inner thoughts said.

Sasuke's smirk only got bigger.

* * *

><p>(At the soccer try outs).<p>

"ALRIGHT, I WANT YOU ALL TO GIVE IT YOUR ALL, AND DONT FORGET TO USE THE FULL POWER OF YOUTH!" Gai shouted and grinned.

Everyone stared at him like he was some kind of freak.

Kakashi sighed.

'Why did i agree to help him out.'Kakashi thought and looked up from his book.

**'You didnt remember, you got caught showing some of the boys pictures from that play boy magazine.'Kakashi's** inner thoughts said.

'Oh yeah.'Kakashi thought and smiled, but you could hardly tell because of the mask he wears.

Kakashi cleared his throat, and looked at all the students.

"Sorry everyone, just ignore Gai. Alright everyone, were going to split you up into two teams, to see how good you really are, got that."Kakashi said loud enough for them to hear.

They all nodded there heads.

"Good, now since theirs 22 of you, you 11, on the right your going to be team 1, and the rested of you on the left, you guys are team 2."Kakashi said and watched they carefully.

They all did as they were told and moved around.

team 2 were boys of all shapes and sizes. And Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Sai, Gaara, Lee, Shikamaru, Jugo, Suigetsu, Shino, and Sasuke, were team 1.

"Now, into position."Kakashi said and sat down.

Team 1 and team 2 all got into position, team 1 had Lee as their goalkeeper.

"GO!"Kakashi yelled, and watched as they all took out.

* * *

><p>Naruto moved quick, and got the ball.<p>

Naruto started kicking the ball over to team 2 goal. When Naruto thought that he was going to score, the ball was stolen from him.

Naruto looked up in frort of him, and glared at the raven haired teen.

"Hey you teme, were on the same team!"Naruto hissed out loudly.

Sasuke looked at him blindly, and then focused but on the ball. Naruto glared harder at Sasuke, and then ran up to him and tried to steal the ball away.

* * *

><p>"What are they doing."Kakashi asked himself.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke glared at the blonde.<p>

"What are you trying to do, dobe."Sasuke whispered at him.

"DONT CALL ME THAT YOU TEME!"Naruto yelled at him.

Sasuke held back the need to cover his ears, Sasuke glared at the teen for being so loud.

"Dobe."Sasuke mumbled and picked up his speed.

Naruto eyes widded, but they quickly went but to there normal size.

'No way in HELL am i going to let that teme, show me up.'Naruto thought and picked up speed too.

Naruto and Sasuke were now side to side, and were glaring at each other.

* * *

><p>"Is this part of the game?"Shizune asked Yuna.<p>

Yuna shooked her head.

'What are they thinking.'Yuna thought.

Shizune was there, justed in case someone got hurt, and Yuna was there to help her and cheer her friends on.

* * *

><p>"Hey teme, why are you trying out for soccer, you do know that this is a team sport right?"Naruto asked and took the ball away from him.<p>

Sasuke glared at him.

"Hn, i have my reasons."Sasuke mumbled and glanced up at Yuna.

Naruto saw this and frowned.

"What? You dont like her do you?"Naruto asked and glared at him.

Sasuke looked at him, then back at the ball.

"Whats it to you."He said and steal the ball from Naruto.

Naruto gave Sasuke his death glare.

"You do like her, dont you TEME! Well im not going to lose to you!"Naruto yelled and tried to get the ball away from him.

Naruto kicked the ball from him, but unfortunately for them, he kicked the ball right over to one of team 2 players. And that boy quickly ran over to team 1 goal and scored.

Sasuke cursed under his breath and turned around, and glared at Naruto.

"See what you did dobe, next time stay out of my way."Sasuke hissed out, and turned his back to Naruto and started walking.

Naruto let his temper get the better of him.

"TEME!"Naruto shouted and aimed a punch for Sasuke's head.

Sasuke dodged his hit, and turned his leg, aiming for Naruto's face.

Naruto dodged the kick at the last second, and did a backflip and landed a few good feet away from Sasuke.

Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other, but before they could kill each other, Kakashi and Iruka stepped in between them.

"Alright, i think thats enough training for the both of you."Kakashi said and pointed to the bench.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Naruto both sat down at the bench, while glaring at each other.<p>

"This is all your fault!"Naruto whispered loudly at Sasuke.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, then glared at him.

"And how is this my fault?"Sasuke asked arms crossed.

"Because, if you didnt take the ball away from me, we wouldnt be in this mess."Naruto replied, like it was the most simple thing in th world.

"First, you were going to slow, and if i can take the ball away from you, what makes you think the other team cant."Sasuke started.

Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"Or, was it something else, maybe a curtain girl you know."Sasuke said and smirked.

Naruto eyes widden, and then he glared at Sasuke.

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!"Naruto shouted at him.

Sasuke smirk got bigger.

"What? You cant handle a little competition"

"I CAN DAMN HANDLE IT, AND YOUR NO COMPETITION!"

"Would you be quite dobe!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT TEME!"

"You stop calling me TEME!"

"ILL CALL YOU WHAT I WANT TO!"

"And Ill Do The Same!"

"HA, YOU COPYCAT!"

"Who would want to copy you?"

"LOTS OF PEOPLE!"

"Right, now was that a dream?"

"TEME!"

"Dobe!"

"Bastand!"

"Idiot!"

"Asshole!"

"Dumbass!"

"Smartass!"

"Why, thank you."

"That wasnt a compliment!"

"Hey!"

Sasuke and Naruto stopped shouting, and glaring at each other, and turned their heads to Yuna.

"Hey!"They both said at the same time, then glared at each other again.

Yuna raised an eyebrow.

'Boys are weird.'She thought, and shook her head.

"Anyway, Kakashi-sensei said that you guys can get back into the game, if you promise not to kill each other."Yuna finished.

Naruto's face brighten up.

"Really? Thanks Yuna."Naruto said and grinned.

Yuna smiled, and turned her head to Sasuke.

"Your new here right."She asked him.

Sasuke nodded.

"Cool, im Inoue Yuna. And You Uchiha Sasuke, right."Yuna asked and smiled.

"thats right."

"Well, its nice to meet you."

"Likewise."Sasuke said and smirked.

Naruto frowned and glared at Sasuke. He than turned back to Yuna.

"Hey Yuna, i think Kiba's calling you, you should go see what he wants."Naruto said and pointed at Kiba.

Yuna and Sasuke raised an eyebrow, not hearing anything.

"Well um, ok bye."Yuna said and walked over to where Kiba was.

Naruto was waving to her, and when he could see her anymore, he turned and glared at Sasuke.

"Listen you bastard, stay away from Yuna!"He hissed out.

"I think thats up to me and Yuna, if want to see each other."Sasuke said smirking, and walked off.

* * *

><p>(After tryouts, with Sasuke).<p>

Sasuke was walking out of school with Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo and Miko.

Suigetsu and Karin were doing their usual barking at each other, while a smiling Jugo, and a blushing Miko were holding hands. And Sasuke had his hands in his pockets.

"SUIGETSU! IT YOU SAY THAT ONE MORE DAMN TIME, I WILL KILL YOU!"Karin shouted at him.

"What? Its not my fauit that Yuna's cute and scary, and your justed scary."Suigetsu said and shivered.

"I DONT KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS SEE IN HER!"Karin yelled.

Suigetsu looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you crazy! Shes hot, smart, sweet, nice, kind, scary, single, a great cook, and great friend, single, oh and single!"Suigetsu shouted.

"I have to admit, she is all those thing."Jugo said, and was playfully punched in the arm by Miko.

"Yeah, alot of guys at the school like her, you talked to her right Sasuke?"Miko asked him.

Sasuke nodded his head, finding all this information about Yuna interesting.

"Shes perfect."Suigetsu said and put his hands behide his head.

"Yeah, its a real shame that shes gay."Miko said.

Sasuke stopped walked, his eyes wide.

'did..did she just say gay.'Sasuke thought and looked at Miko.

"What, shes gay?"He asked.

Miko, Jugo, Karin and Suigetsu all nodded.

"From what we heard, she told everyone that when she was about 13."Miko repiled.

"Yep! Shes even had girlfriends, and not the friends who are girls, no i mean full on tongue battle!"Suigetsu yelled.

Sasuke was still in shock, the only words going through his head was.

'Shes gay.'

* * *

><p>Tamari:Thats all i got for now.<p>

Tamari:R&R please!

Tamari:Bye!


End file.
